Zombie apocalypse and a vampire: Part 1
by Ice90
Summary: Tsukune and his family are holding a party. Little did Tsukune know what's to come next. (Story will be updated in to smaller parts due to to the re-exams I'm experiencing ( A.K.A. a serious lack of time))


R+V – Zombie apocalypse and a vampire part 1

It was pouring down during midnight. Tsukune sat in his car, driving to nowhere. A few hours ago, he was still sitting with his family around the table, but then it all happened. He lost it all in one sweep.

The worst part was that he wasn't able to protect anyone. They flooded in, and the chaos commenced. In this world people die, people die by bullets, knives, swords.. gravity. But seeing your own father being torn asunder by berserk human beings just changes your mind like never before. The cheer thought broke his mind. Tears started to fall, sweat rolled of his chin, the nightmare was complete.

Was it worse that he saw his mother die or was it not? All he could hear were the screams, the god awful screams. The thoughts kept coming back. He should have done something. He should have at least acted.

His stomach turned, he felt sick. He felt sick, scared and deprived of all his loved ones. But still he was here. Why was he here? Did he have any purpose left? "Run" he remembered his father say. "I ran dad" Tsukune said with a hoarse voice. "What now dad?" he asked. No answer. The radio was silent as well.

After an estimated hour, it had stopped raining. Distant lone screams could be heard. It was like an epoch of nightmares combined. But Tsukune didn't care anymore. He was dazed by his emotions, unable to pass correct judgement, unable to sleep.

Being driven stark mad by his emotions he stopped the car somewhere on the middle of a highroad. "Something has to give" he said. He lost it all and now he wanted to know what the prize was. Realising full well he would only lose in this new world. After briefly closing his eyes, he had enough of the nightmares. "That's it, I'm going on a riot." He yelled.

Rapidly leaving the car he screamed "YOU MOTHERFUCKEEERRRRSSSS". His words echoed in the darkness. In the night he could make out an individual slowly lumping towards him. It moaned. Tsukune didn't waste any time on what's to follow. Quickly taking the car extinguisher out of his car, he leaped to the zombie. As a sickening crush could be heard, Tsukune laughed hysterically. "IS THAT ALL YOU GOT!?" He asked loudly. Another moan could be heard. After generously bashing in another skull, he kept going on his routine. Killing 1… 2.. 3.. 12 zombies. Or where it 13? Tsukune doesn't remember anymore.

After finishing his last murder. He looked up. Finally becoming aware of his environment, he soon noticed he had attracted a massive horde with his load actions. He was exhausted from his anger outburst. And now the moans of the dead were here. Looking to do the same to him as they did with his dad. Desperately attempting to run away with no stamina, he made it just in time to his car. Running in, he locked the doors.

Looking around him he could see the dead slowly gathering around him. Gurgling in their blood, sweeping blood on the windows, lifelessly pushing the car expecting it to disappear. Tsukune laughed hysterically at the situation. He was fucked. This was it. Nobody ever knows how they're going to die right? Tsukune never expected a zombie horde. Nor did his family. His poor undefended family.. they didn't stand a chance. How did he get away? No idea. But the questions killed him mentally.

Looking around at all the dead faces staring at him, he couldn't help but feel somewhat safe. They were too dumb to get in the car. Yet they were patient enough to wait him out.

"Well, I'd rather die with some friends!" He yelled at them. He started the car. Sounded his horn wide and loud. "Come keep me company fuckers!" he yelled at them. Why didn't he drive away? Tsukune's mind was still hazy. Only then he noticed he was out of gas. "Whooo!" he yelled. "Tsukune Aono calling to God, homeboy I don't know if you noticed but you accidentally made earth hell! You omnipotent pipsqueak!"

With his car engine deciding to die on him as well, he decided to sound the horn one last time. While 10 minutes passed, he didn't know how long he sat in his car. It felt like eternity. 'But the only thing that's larger than eternity is the amount of walking corpses around my car' Tsukune thought jokingly.

He felt tired now. After having had some stress relief and the promise of a long-lasting starvation gave him only one desire now. To sleep. To sleep and forget.


End file.
